


i'm sorry i didn't kiss you, it's obvious i wanted to

by skullnutz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Gift Work, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Title from a Clairo song, Typing Quirks (Homestuck), pretend they live closer to each other, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Equius almost kisses Karkat. He runs. Equius apologizes.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	i'm sorry i didn't kiss you, it's obvious i wanted to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxiecodone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiecodone/gifts).



> Roxie, I apologize if this is shitty. I kinda had trouble writing it at first but then I got hit with ✨ inspiration ✨. This fic is loosely based off the song 'Bubble Gum' by Clairo. They're both kinda OOC because I haven't written either of them in forever. Enjoy!!!

Equius lay awake on a pile of blankets and pillows, which were far more comfortable than his recupercoon. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened only a few days ago. The night he and Karkat had spent in Karkat's hive, watching dumb movies. The night he first saw Karkat cry. Equius let out a weak laugh, remembering the romcom that had caused the smaller troll's tears. It was the night he had almost kissed Karkat, but his gut tightened and his fears took over and he ran. 

Equius huffed, and turned on his side. He would never sleep if he kept thinking about him. But it's not like he could stop thinking about the lowblood. So, he decided to what was right. He was going to stop being a coward, and finally confess his feelings to the other boy. He stood up, and sat down in front of his Husktop. He pulled up Trollian, and sent Karkat a message. 

centuarsTesticle: D--> Can you come over 

centaursTesticle: D--> I want to talk 

carcinoGeneticist: WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I HORSEFACE 

centaursTesticle: D--> Because I'm sorry 

carcinoGeneticist: ABOUT WHAT 

carcinoGeneticist: OH 

carcinoGeneticist: FUCK YOU 

carcinoGeneticist: I MEAN IM STILL COMING OVER BUT FUCK YOU 

Equius sighed, and logged out of Trollian. For some reason, he was even more nervous than he was before he messaged Karkat. He began to pace, when he heard a loud tapping on his window. Equius stopped dead in his tracks, and rushed over to the window. He undid the locks, and tried to not break the window when he pulled it up. Karkat tumbled in, and Equius helped him off the floor.

"Thanks," he huffed, dusting himself off. Equius gave him a small yet nervous smile, and led him over to his pile of blankets. If things were going to get emotional, they should both be comfortable. 

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you a few nights ago. I know that sounds stupid but, I got scared," Equius mumbled. Confusion and shock fell over Karkat's face, and dread began to settle in the taller troll's gut. 

"Wait, you weren't pranking me?" Karkat asked. Equius' heart almost broke hearing the sadness in his voice. 

"No! That's beneath me," Equius replied. Karkat rolled his eyes, and stared at the floor. A blanket of silence fell over the two boys, and it wasn't quite comfortable. 

"You uh, look nice," Equius said, trying his hardest to break the silence. Karkat laughed, and Equius lightly pushed him. "You do! Don't make fun of me, I'm just telling the truth," Equius said. Karkat gave him the finger, and Equius shoved him again. Pretty soon they were laughing so hard their ribs hurt.

"Thanks for inviting me over fuckface," Karkat mumbled, turning on his side to avoid eye contact with the highblood.

"You're welcome?" Equius replied, and uncomfortable silence fell over the room once more.

"Can I, uh, can I kiss you? I promise I won't run away this time," Equius said. 

"Yeah," Karkat replied, sitting up and turning to face the taller boy. Equius cupped Karkat's face like he did a few nights ago but this time, lips collided. Their foreheads hit, and both pulled away in laughter. After a while, silence took over Equius' hive for the third time that night. This time, the silence wasn't cold or deafening. No, this time, the silence was warm and comforting. 


End file.
